


The Cursed Knight

by MinawaKitten



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, its oumota time, saimami is a side pairing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten
Summary: Writing Prompt: A medieval knight is cursed and transported to the present day. Coincidentally he lands at a modern renaissance fair.Ouma causes some chaos at a local renaissance fair and comes across a really strange cosplayer. He's way too into it.; a bunch of drabbles about kaito the cursed knight and how ouma ends up taking care of him.





	1. The Beginning

Kokichi Ouma hates the renaissance fair with a burning passion. What’s so fun about dressing like old, dumb and sexist people from a time of absolute bullshit? Not to mention the material for the costumes were so gross and itchy -- goddamn Shirogane for insisting on maximum authenticity. So, why was he here?

Well, the answer sat upon the the king and queen throne in the replica of the royal court room -- his best friend, Rantarou Amami, and his crush, Shuuichi Saihara. Well. Ex-crush at this point. Although the two have not publicly announced they were dating, the matching costumes and the look of love and fondness the two shared as they held hands upon their thrones said enough.

There’s a part of his goblin brain that screams _‘traitor!’_ when he looks at Amami, but it’s not like he knew his crush was Shuuichi. Although he hoped the other would realize this with the hints he dropped. . . for someone so smart he can be a real idiot sometimes.

Ouma stops his juggling act, catching the colorful vinyl balls with ease. . . but that’s a lie. He purposely lets one slip from his grasp, crashing into a table and setting off a string of chaos. Arrangements of snacks fly up in the air and drinks spill on people’s costumes, causing them to scream and cause even more chaos as they demand to know who is at fault and who will pay for the cleaning.

To make that worse, security was now getting involved. Some catty big boobed blondes were blaming each other for ruining their dresses and were digging their nails into each other’s skin and hair, tugging and pulling to desperately prove who was the true victim of this mess. 

All of this creates a perfect escape for Ouma. He grabs his juggling ball and quickly absconds from the throne room set, cackling. That, however, gets the attention of security who immediately look his way.

“Tenko knew it was degenerate like you that caused this mess!” Tenko furiously shouts, clearly ready to brawl in public. Not a good sign.

“Ouma-kun must apologize for his behavior.” Gonta eagerly adds chasing after the small jester. Ouma loudly laughs in response, easily weeding his way through the crowd and ducking behind a tent or two. Just as he thinks he’s home free, he smashes face first into something metallic. First of all, ow, that smarts. Rubbing his face, Ouma backs up a bit and is promptly greeted with; “Good morrow to you, sir young one!”

He squints his eyes and takes a moment to properly examine what’s before him. It’s a person with a scar on his cheek and dark purple hair tied back in a messy ponytail donning a rather detailed and realistic suit of armor. He has a sword strapped to his side -- thankfully sheathed -- and a shield strapped to one arm which is decorated with some crest of sorts. Draped over his shoulder is a deep purple cape with a space and star like design on the inside and it was kept in place with a pin in the shape of that crest again.

Honestly, the more he looks at this guy the weirder he looks.

“The menace ran this way!” Ouma flinches at the sound of security catching up to him. He quickly runs over his options in his head. He could run but they would easily notice him and there was a bit more open space in this area so they would catch up to him quickly. . . meaning. . . there was only one option. He quickly hides behind the weirdo in the armor, using his cape to conceal his location. The young man blinks, looking rather confused by his course of actions before he can even question it two more armor clad individuals marched up to him.

“Have you seen a disgusting menace--” the way she spits that out has him flinching just a bit. She doesn't seem to care however. “run this way?”

“I sincerely apologize,” The purple hair youth smiles. “I has't not bore witness any individuals in this area. peradventure the one thee seek is elsewhere?” The two knights look at him oddly, almost confused by his words. They glance to each other and then back to the other male before deciding it is in their best interests to leave. This guy was clearly no help to them.

They mumble a thank you before awkwardly walking off, which is Ouma’s cue to eagerly bounce out from his utterly ridiculous hiding spot between the knight’s backside and cape, giggling.

“Wooow! I didn't think something like that would work! I guess it makes sense! Chabashira-chan is so focused on girls and toootally ditching her responsibilities to see Yumeno-chan and Gokuhara-chan is soooo dumb!” He playfully knocks his fist against his head as he stuck his tongue out. “I guess before I go, I should get the name of my dashing knight!

“I am Kaito Momota, the Knight of the Stars!” The young man introduces, a brilliant beaming smile on his handsome tanned, yet freckled, face. His lavender eyes sparkled like the stars above and he . . . strangely gave off an air of warmth and kindness. Sounds fake but okay.  “Doth thee require jutty from those dangerous knaves?” Ouma blankly stares at he knight for several moments, doing everything he can to keep the smile and laughter off his face.

o oo o o o hh h hh hmy god

what a fucking NERD

hes so into it he probably has no idea that no one was taking him seriously or has any idea what the hell hes saying and should stop

oh god

he _needs_ to see what other weird shit this guy is doing at this fair.

“Sure thing Knight-chan! I would love to spend time with you!” Ouma beams, a huge smile on his face.


	2. The Witch's Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys visit the royal court to speak to the witch

“Young jester, is thither a witch present in this court?” The knight, Kaito, asks a few minutes into their exploration of the fair grounds. “I must speaketh with those folk to gain an understanding of the land so I can returneth to mine own! A grave darkness covereth mine kingdom at the moment and I must returneth to mine lord!”

maybe it was a bad idea to follow this guy

its so damn annoying to try and translate what the hell hes saying all the damn time.

But, uh, he wants to see a witch? The only witches around here is the Yumeno family, which he still honestly calls bullshit. Everyone he knows claims they know legitimate magic but Himiko is the laziest person he’s ever met and he honestly can't imagine her using magic in any capacity.

And yet, here he is, happily throwing open the doors to the courtroom set, making all eyes turn his way as he pleasantly smiles to all of them. He is not greeted just as nicely, especially by Tenko who came to see Himiko’s magic in action. She’s ready to jump to her feet and tackle him but Rantarou lifts his hand up, signaling for her to stop. She reluctantly does so but that doesn't stop her from glaring as the two approach the thrones.

The pair bow before the two seated on the throne, Kaito being much more formal about it as he gets down on a knee and holds his head down low while Ouma immediately springs up. The wait for this strange knight to rise up but he does not which causes Shuuichi to fumble as he inform the young man he can rise and he does with a grateful smile. . . . They’re not sure what to do with this guy. This wasn't a planned or scripted event. They could only wonder what Ouma was up to now.

“Hello my king and queen!” He beams.

“Hello Ouma-kun,” Rantarou greets, a hint of a smile on his face. “After the chaos you’ve caused, what causes for your return?” Ouma’s smile doesn't falter for a moment and he eagerly motions to Kaito.

“I present you the beloved knight from lands afar, Kaito Momota! The Knight of the Stars!

“Tis truly an honor to greet the royals of this kingdom.” Kaito smiles, a smile that immediately charms the royal court. “The joy the subjects of the land has't showeth those gents art blessed in more than one way, a handsome and charming king and a quite quaint and beloved queen to leadeth those folk to the light of the halcyon!” Shuuichi immediately blushes, attempting to hide behind his hand fan.

“See Saihara?” Rantarou coos, taking Shuuichi’s free hand into his own. “Even this dashing knight thinks you’re quite beautiful.” Shuuichi doesn't reply, continuing to hide behind his fan. Kaito, however, looks a bit shocked that the couple was publicly being so affectionate. 

“Nyaah. . . that’s some strange magic floating around you. . .” Himiko suddenly speaks up, approaching Kaito. The knight binks before keeling before the witch. Himiko blinks, looking at him oddly with sleepy eyes. “What are you doing. . . ?”

“In truth, I cameth to thy court to seek holp from thy royal witch. I wast in battle and next I kneweth I hath appeared in thy kingdom! I must returneth to mine, to mine lord, in order to protect that gent from a lacking valor danger that approaches our land!” The people of the court murmur in confusion and Ouma bites his lip in an attempt to not break out into laughter. They’re really buying this shit!

Himiko hums, her expression as impassive as always, and with her staff in hand she circles the knight. Slowly, her expression becomes more and more intense and that. . .that’s kinda unsettling for Ouma. He’s never seen her like that before.

It only gets weirder for him when she stops behind Kaito, plants her staff into the ground and slowly brings her hands to his head. She’s inches away when black and red magic begins to spark from the boy. She furrows her brows and pushes forward despite this being a very clear warning of danger. The sapphire on her staff begins to glow in unison with the sapphire in her hair clip and her hands begin to glow a crimson red hue.

Suddenly. . .Ouma is anxious.  This. . . This can't be real. Magic can't be real. And yet, he’s witnessing it before his very eyes. The sources of magic clash against each other, the candle lights go out with a sudden burst of wind and the doors slam close, plunging the world into darkness as the glows of magic briefly dim.

And suddenly, the clashing magic billows like flames, lighting up the scene around the witch and knight for all to witness. Stronger and stronger the magic glows until both the sapphires the witch wields shatter and she’s forced to step back, collapsing onto her knees. As for Kaito, he lets out a sharp gasp, his body trembling as sweat rolls down his face.

As the candles suddenly flicker with flames once more Ouma fumbles for what to do next, only for Tenko to knock him over and pull Himiko into her arms. She shoots both him and Kaito a glare. She opens her mouth, ready to throw some insults when Himiko speaks up in her usual tried tone.

“Cursed. . . You are terribly cursed. . . You cannot return to your home. . .” Any hope for a easy return home is crushed in that moment. Kaito falls to his knees, his expression clearly pained but he holds back any screams of agony, rage or utter defeat. All he can manage is a simple; I see.


	3. Do Not Fight The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im on a role atm lmao
> 
> also im on mobile lmao

The day gets weirder and weirder for Ouma. He isn't sure how to handle it. 

It was just supposed to be a day in the park. Just go to the renaissance fair and help Rantarou and see Shuuichi dressed up so pretty. Not find some weirdo that’s apparently cursed and can’t go home. It’s made worse by the fact the guy is so genuinely clueless about almost anything . . . modern.

It's almost pitiable. 

Almost.

Because there’s a part of his brain that’s desperately trying to justify it as this is a huge and elaborate prank to get back at him. Because magic can’t be real. Because this guy can’t really be stabbing a-- 

“E-Excuse me what are you doing?!” Ouma returns to reality, shaken by the very fact that a beautiful glittering sword is stabbed in the hood of a nearby car. A car that some poor sap was using to jumpstart a generator that went to shit. The idiot that stabbed the generator was none other that Kaito, who looked confused to why the person what shouting at him.

“This metal beast consumed thee, didst t not?” Oh God. He has no idea what the fuck a car is. Ouma can legitimately feel himself slowly dying from second hand embarrassment as Kaito looks so genuinely confused to why the other person is upset.

“God! What a fucking dumbass!” Miu Iruma shouts in annoyance. Of course she was the one in need to her generator being jumped. “Why don’t you fuck off?!” Kaito flinches, shocked by the venous and harsh words coming from the other, a woman no less.

“I-Iruma-san, I-I’m sure it was an accident!” A strange shiny young man with white hair and bright blue eyes sputters. Kiibo Iidabashi. Miu scoffs.

“An accident? Who the hell ‘accidentally’ stabs a car Kiibles?!”

“. . . Perhaps he’s . . . sheltered?” It was an incredibly weak argument. Everyone knew it and Kaito shifted uncomfortably under the glare coming from the young woman. She suddenly points at her eyes, then back at Kaito and herself once more. He had no idea what this meant but he was sure it wasn’t a good thing. The woman stormed off leaving the three males behind, awkwardly standing around. Kaito slowly pulls his sword from the car, sheathing it once more. He proceeds to bow before the young man, regret clearly on his face.

“Truly, my most humble apology about the damage I’ve done to thy  . . . ‘car’.” The young man, Kiibo awkwardly accepts the apology and tells him to stand up. Kaito does so but he doesn’t look any happier and Kiibo awkwardly walks away from the scene unsure of what to take away from what just happened.

“This ‘car’ forsooth a gross amount like carriage.” Kaito comments, looking st the vehicle and trying to figure out the connection between it and the vehicles he knew of. It currently wasn’t working. It certainly looked fortified but where would one attach the horses?

Ouma wants to yell liar but he’s not stupid. He can see the other is genuine in his words and confusion. This goddamn fool has not seen a car in his entire life but it’s the fact he knows so much about the renaissance fair would also throw him off. So it's not like this guy is stupid. He’s pretty smart, quick to point out details when he notices something off about the fair and clearly well trained in how to use the sword.

“Why are to so out of tune with the twenty-first century?” Ouma bemoans as he rubs his temples. And Kaito bursts out in laughter as if he’s heard he funniest joke to exist. Ouma’s expression is pain. “What’s so funny? This whole act and speech thing you do is so annoying! God! It makes me feel embarrassed to associate with you! People haven’t even talked like that for thousands of years!” Despite the outburst he’s delivered,

“Tis a jest you make jester!” Kaito urgently replies. There’s a new kind of urgency on his face. A scared and painful one. “Tis the sixth century! Not the twenty-first!” His statement sounds much more like a desperate plea. Ouma stares long and hard and suddenly, he realizes the true gravity of Himiko’s words.

He can’t return home. . . because home no longer exists for this guy. If. . . If he’s from the sixth century that would mean the kingdom, everything he’s ever known, ever  _ understood, _ is long gone from this world.


	4. A Shattered Knight

The frustration Ouma felt before has been completely crushed but it clearly wasn't as crushed as the knight’s. Kaito seemed to lose all of his positivity and energy from before. Honestly, he looked like a kicked puppy. Which was downright cruel in Ouma’s books.

He awkwardly pats Kaito on his back, wondering how the hell is he supposed to comfort his guy? Thankfully Kaito seems to appreciate the effort despite how useless or stupid it seemed to be.

If this really is a knight from 1400 years in the past he has to do something for him. Ouma may pull off pranks and tease people but he isn’t cruel. He has enough humanity to know he couldn’t leave someone so clearly lost and confused alone on the streets. Living on the streets is just. . . bad times. . . He would know since he spent most of his childhood there.

It's a life he wouldn’t wish on anyone.

“Knight-chan is just so lucky that I have a surplus of money to accommodate him!!” Ouma dramatically pouts as he takes the knight by his wrist and drags him across the crosswalk. Kaito’s gaze is locked on the various cars as they move, his eyes narrowed and his hand on the hilt of his sword as if he’s expecting one to suddenly strike them.

Well, that’s not entirely out of the realm of possibilities if someone reckless was at the wheel. . . Despite that stray thought, the two of them arrive at Ouma’s humble home. If it could even be called that. It was a rather tiny single room apartment. Which in retrospect might be a bad idea since that meant they would have to share the bed together.

fuck

Well he’s here now so there’s no turning back he supposes. But damn. As soon as Kaito gets used to the future that jerk is SO getting a job!

“Well, here we are.” Ouma exclaims, putting on a smile for the other in the middle of the foyer. He motions to the door to the left, explaining that’s the bathroom, then the right is a closet -- or his walk in dresser. He just shoves what little clothes he owns into it. Straight ahead from the foyer was the tiny and pathetic kitchenette and the sitting room that contained a couch with a sleeper couch, a short bookshelf and a small desk that a junky laptop rested on.

God what a hole this place is.

“Let’s get this armor off you.” Ouma sighs, circling Kaito’s body. The knight watches him with amusement sparkling in his eyes and a smile on his face. Jesus. How could one guy’s smile be so nice? With a huff, Ouma tugs on the cape, which easily slides off Kaito’s shoulders as he removed the pin before the other began tugging at it. He opens the closet and throws it onto a hanger and when he spots some of his dirty underwear on the floor he hastily kicks it closer to the full laundry basket.

Ugh. That’s right. He was supposed to take care of laundry today but he put it off because of the fair. . . He’ll need to clean all of that along with the costume he borrowed. Nevertheless, he and Kaito work together to remove the armor, only to find chainmail under it. Ouma threw his arms up in the air with frustration, walking off for a few moments but he quickly returns to Kaito’s side. In that time the knight had removed his chainmail to reveal his tone muscular chest, decorated with a few battle scars.

Ouma immediately walks off again, his face flushed red.

what the fuck

What The Fuck

WHAT THE FuCK

why does he look so good

wait

what was that?

Ouma turns back to Kaito, who is now only in his stupid fucking boxers, and he notices. . . something. Something on his backside. A tail?

“What the hell is that?” Ouma demands pointing to the bushy tail. Kaito looks completely confused by his confusion, looking at the spot behind him and not even counting his tail as the possible explanation for Ouma’s confusion. “The tail!” Ouma shouts pointing at it with even more urgency.

“Oh? Has't thee not seen a werewolf ere?” Kaito questions, a smile on his face. A WHAT.

“A WHAT?!” Ouma shrieks. Immediately, someone bangs on the wall. Kaito goes stiff and makes a move to grab his sword leaning against the closet door. “Don't do that.” Ouma sighs. “It’s just the neighbor saying to keep it quiet. You can't resort to the sword every time something goes wrong.”

“I-I see. . .” Kaito mumbles. Ouma directs him to the living room for the moment and he goes to the bathroom with a change of clothes under his arm. He removes the costume, folding it up and setting it aside for the time being, and washed away the makeup from his face, revealing his pale complexion and bags under his eyes. God. He always looks like a mess and now he has someone living with him. That means he’s going to need a lot more cover up now.

. . .

Ouma exits the bathroom feeling much more refreshed, wearing his boxers and a very large shirt that went to his knees. He haphazardly tosses the costume into the closet for the time being, too tired with this day to care for them that moment. He drags his feet to the living room, dreading the fact he and Kaito will have to share the bed, and Kaito turns his way to greet him with a smile but his face shifts through a variety of emotions. Shock, surprise and even joy.

“Mine lord!” Kaito beams, leaping of the couch and kneeling before Ouma. Ouma jumps just a bit with surprise, completely caught off guard by the title the other was bestowed upon him in that moment. What. Was he blind? “To see thee in this era. . .! This is a magnificent hoyday!” It takes Kaito several moments before he is struck with a realization.

The young man before him is not his lord and master, but the young jester. Pain flashes over his face and pair of wolf ears sprout on his head, flatly pressing against his hair.

“Ah. . . thee art not. . . I apologize.” The expression on Kaito’s face looks like a sad kicked puppy once more.


	5. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dedicate this to rad because its still december 9th, thus still his birthday

Sleep is a concept lost to Ouma.

He’s not used to having people sleep in the same bed with him. Kaito isn’t even the same kind of people that he shares his bed with. Hell, he isn’t even a customer -- not that he shares it with his usual customers anyway -- he’s just an unfortunate fuck in the wrong era, stuck under his care.

Well, that’s not all.

He can't stop thinking about the expression on Kaito’s face when he mistaken him for his lord. There was so much love and happiness in his eyes, again something alien  to him, and it was upsetting to witness all that happiness vanish when he realized that person wasn’t before him.

Also he feels like a complete asshole to be envious about someone that’s obviously dead.

Rolling onto his side, Ouma let’s out a sigh and reaches for his phone on the nightstand to check the time. Seeing it was only ten o’clock, he usually wouldn’t have cared in the slightest of it wasn’t for the fact he knew his brother was calling today.

Suddenly awake, Ouma flings himself out of his bed, startling Kaito awake, and rushes over to the tiny desk where his computer rests. As the computer boots up, Kaito lets out a yawn and stretches on the surface of the bed, his tail flopping around. Kaito then flops down on his back legs and tilts his head back, looking at Ouma with curious eyes.

adorable

wait no

That weird knight is NOT adorable.

He’s still a sad sap stuck living with him until he adjusts this era. He’ll leave. Just like his brother who is happily living with his boyfriend. Just like his friends that keep pushing forward, never stopping or looking his way. Just like everyone else in his life.

. . . They all do.

Ouma slaps his cheeks, clearing his head, before pulling up Discord to greet his twin brother with a wide mischievous smile.

 

* * *

 

“Young jester! These robes are too small for one of mine stature!” Ouma isnt sure he wants to look away from his computer screen at the moment but the way Kurochi’s eyes widened and stared at Kaito in the background he couldn't resist the urge to see what the hell he was up to.

. . .

Goddamnit! He was wearing one of his shirts!

It’s so tiny on his body that the only use it has for someone like him is to show off how big and strong his body is. How he got it on is a mystery, but his biceps have completely torn the shoulders, and its riding up on his body to reveal his tone stomach.

How dare he.

How dare he look so fucking attractive.

“Oooh, Kii-chii! Who is this?” His twin brother lights up, his purple eyes glimmering with a familiar teasing nature.

“A hobo.” Ouma grunts in return, taking whatever attempts he could to squash his brother’s fun before he got the wrong idea. Also that’s not an entirely wrong answer. . . He sighs once more, watching the knight struggle to remove the small shirt from his body. Rolling his eyes, Ouma decides to help the poor sap. He excuses himself from the computer and tugs at the bottom of the shirt and in an attempt to pull it over Kaito’s head.

. . .

It doesn't really work out.

It doesn't help that Kurochi is laughing but thankfully his brother decides to end the call to give them some peace to work. Also so HE can kiss his stupid boyfriend. Kurochi takes any chance to kiss Jaden when the moment comes. Why don't they just get married already?! Geez!!

 

* * *

 

It’s a tragic loss for Ouma’s shirt. He honestly isn’t sure how Kaito got it on in the first place but they had to tear it appear to actually remove it and Kaito looks like a sad ass puppy. Again. With those big sad, apologetic eyes, these wolf ears -- what the christ -- pressed against his hair and his tail hanging low.

“I apologize again young jester. I bethought, peradventure, I could adjust the size with mine magic but forsooth I cannot properly perform spells presently. . .”

Great. They’ll have to talk to Himiko about that. Ouma sighs at the thought of asking that lazy girl about magic. The fact that magic is real still rattles his brain.

Shaking his head, Ouma leads Kaito over to the closet. He opens the door and approaches the dresser, which Kaito stares at oddly. God. Did they not have dressers where they come from? . . .When were dressers even invented anyway? Bah. That’s unimportant. In the bottom drawer were some spare clothes from when Rantarou would decide to sleep over for one of their shitty movie marathons.

They’re about the same height. . . and even if Kaito has more muscle, Rantarou did enjoy baggy clothes so it should work out just fine until they go clothes shopping. Nodding to himself, Ouma gathers a clean shirt, pants and boxers and turns around to walk out of the closet to find that Kaito is standing uncomfortably close to him. This is a scenario that’s happened too often to him. Customers get too close in order to take what they want.

Ouma clenches his fist while staring at the other with a blank face, almost disgusted with the other if it wasn't for the fact a small part of him warned him this was bound to happen when inviting an unknown person into his house, but Kaito simply smiles and takes the clothes from him.

“You are too kind young jester! I shall handle this gift with the utmost care!” And . . . he leaves for the bathroom across the hall. Ouma blankly stares at the other’s retreating figure before he closes the bathroom door behind him. Ouma slowly slides down the wall, placing his face in his hands. He can't understand it. There’s this incredibly strange and irrational feeling of . . .disappointment in his chest.

Is he really disappointed that the other didn't. . . _try_ and take advantage of him? Disappointed that the other could unblinkingly stare him in the eye when in a dark cramped closet while standing so close to him? Why didn’t he do something? Anything? 

Usually he dislikes anyone making a move on him, so why is he so disappointed? It makes no sense at all.

“Ah, young jester!” Kaito calls through the door. “How do I useth this. . . ‘bathroom’, thee hath called t?”

_jesus fucking christ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so its implied through this chapter that ouma is a prostitute
> 
> he sure is
> 
> unfortunately, as ouma and his brother are orphans, they are both without kosei, getting an actual job and housing is actually very complicated in japan and opens them up to abuse and discrimination for simply being orphans. kurochi is somewhat better off since hes living with his boyfriend vs ouma who lives alone in a tiny single room apartment. kuroichi just was lucky to find a better job , , , ,
> 
> also kurochi and his bf are ocs belonging to good friendos; [L](https://aroseandapen.tumblr.com/) \+ [Rylie](https://tricky-leader.tumblr.com)


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall asked for some pain right

The objective to go shopping quickly proves itself to be an utter nightmare. 

Kaito fidgets around in the clothes a lot, awkwardly tugging at the unfamiliar material and design and whining a few times like a sad dog. ~~That should not make his chest throb the way it does.~~ Kaito then attempts to bring his sword along and when Ouma tells him he can't do that he tries to site the dangers of dragons and such as a reason to have it. Ouma simply, but firmly, informs him that dragons don’t exist, which sends Kaito into a shock for a while.

At least that gives Ouma some time to review what he needs from the grocery store. Usually he purchased premade food or some fast food but now that someone is living with him that probably won't cut it. It's rather likely Kaito would set something on fire or stab some electronics because he doesn’t know how they work and may respond by thinking they were witchcraft.Having him damage any of it wouldnt do him any good. . . The landlord would get pissed and then would have to pay the deposit and possibly get kicked out. 

A thought suddenly strikes Ouma and he winces.

The landlord. The fucker drops off unannounced sometimes for surprise checkups. She isnt the worst person, but, she’s so annoying. Always bright and cheery, always poking her nose in everyone’s business. God. If she finds Kaito here while he’s at work he’d never hear the end of it. She would coo about how he ‘finally’ got a boyfriend and just be a general bother.

And so, one way or another, the two of them end up at the supermarket where Kaito is amazed at nearly everything he sees. Comparing to an open air market that makes sense, but Ouma has to keep reminding him to not wander off, which quickly gets annoying as almost everything catches his attention. Ouma supposes his only saving grace is that the tail and ears that appear on Kaito are quickly assumed to be some breed of cat or a simple dog as others as they pass by. 

God. It’s so weird to realize the animal like attachments on people were actually legitimate and not some long wild prank.

“A-Amami-kun?” Ouma stops glaring at tomatoes when he recognizes that voice. The voice of his. . . ex-beloved. He turns around to find Shuuichi cautiously approaching Kaito in order to gently pokes his shoulder. Ouma can't help but stare because. . . because there’s a fucking pair of cat ears pressed against Shuuichi’s head and a tail --  _ A FUCKING TAIL _ \-- hanging low [ Also holy shit is that a green ribbon and bell tied to his tail? Adorable. ]

. . .Suddenly, a lot of things about how Shuuichi behaved made sense. . . but that doesn't make this discovery any less of a shock. Nevertheless, Kaito stands up tall with a container of cookies in hand. He blinks for a moment before a smile graces his face. 

“Ah! thy majesty, tis a pleasure to meeteth thee once more!” Kaito greets. Shuuichi blushes as he’s referred to as royalty. It takes him a few moment to even identify who he’s even talking to, which only serves to confuse him. 

“O-Oh, you’re the knight from yesterday. . .but why are you wearing Amami-kun’s clothes?” Kaito looks confused to be informed he’s wearing someone else’s clothes -- at least someone other than Ouma -- before he turns and point in his direction. Ouma quickly puts on a smile and strolls over. 

_ He can totally play this cool. Saihara-chan may be a taken man, but doesnt mean he still can't call him cute without stepping on Amami-chan’s toes. _

At least he hopes he can.

“Saihara-chaaan! How are you?” Ouma bounds over and throws his arms around Shuuichi’s waist, making his tail jump upright like an exclamation point. Ouma continues to beam as he pulls back and stands on the tips of his toes. Shuuichi knows better than to fight the other so he simply sighs and leans down just a bit for Ouma to have his fun. Ouma’s eyes sparkle and he eagerly rubs behind Shuuichi’s ear. 

A gentle purr escapes his Shuuichi, his tail lightly tapping against his own leg and the bell jinggling with each motion. However the moment ends rather abruptly as Ouma is yanked away from Shuuichi by none other than Kaito. He shoots Kaito an offended look and pouts as he is relocated away from the other.

“Young jester! This is impolite! thee cannot treat thy queen like this!” Shuuichi’s face grows even redder and his mouth is agape in a struggle to inform the other he isn’t royalty at all, much less a queen.

“He’s not a queen!” Ouma complains, crossing his arms. Kaito stared back with an utterly confused expression, trying to make sense of what he was just informed.

“B-But wast the lady not on the throne with the king yesterday?” Kaito fumbles.

“ _ He _ was on the throne with  _ his boy _ friend.” Ouma makes sure to stress Shuuichi’s pronouns in order to prevent Kaito from misgendering him any further but that only serves to confuse him even more. He concept of a man with another man seemed to confuse him and if this was going the way he thought this was going he was going to be pissed to have this fucker living in his house. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Shuuichi speaks up, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed in a tight frown to express his displeasure at having someone question who makes him happy. Kaito, on the other hand, looked anxious, if not a bit concerned for Shuuichi. 

“No, I. . . I doth not has't a problem with t. . . but is. . . sodomy not illegal anymore? Is t well enow to lay beside another male in a sleep chamber meanteth for sir and his wife?” And despite those anxieties present on his face, his voice was soft and filled with a timid hope. Shuuichi blinks, his anger melting away to understanding. He smiles softly, his tail flicking about and jingling with each motion. 

“Of course not. Sure, there may be people who don't like it, but, you should be with whoever makes you happy, right?” Shuuichi’s expression is so kind that it puts Kaito at ease. The knight nods his head, smiling back in return. 

“You are right mine lord. . .” Kaito smiles warmly. Shuuichi’s face falls just a bit. Ah. Well. At least he isn't calling him ‘lady’ anymore. . .  The young man blinks in surprise as he finds Kaito stepping forward to stand before him. Although the knight’s hand are rough, they move with careful precision, stroking his cheek before gliding up to his hair, gently threading through the strands and inspecting the cat ears perched on top of his head “I cannot believeth thee art not of a royal family, such healthy skin and quite quaint hair. . . thy fur may beest shedding just a bit due to stress. . . but it’s such a lovely coat. Truly, thee art quite a quite quaint and stunning young sir.” Shuuichi’s cheeks light up just a bit, completely flustered by the kind comments from the strange young man but before he could even thank him, Kaito is struck by a shopping cart pushed by none other than Rantarou Amami, his boyfriend. 

“A-Amami-kun!” Shuuichi yelps in shock. However, his boyfriend smiles innocently, steps away from the cart and approaches him to take his hand into his own.

“There you are Shuu,” Rantarou smiles. It’s a smug and superior smile. A smile to show Kaito that he is the clear victor here. It must be doing  _ something _ because Kaito isnt fighting back like Ouma would have expected him to after being hit by a cart. Although he isnt sure if it's because he told him not to resort in such a way or is it to show Rantarou that he isnt trying to steal Shuuichi as he thought he was? Nevertheless, Rantarou gently kisses Shuuichi’s cheek and brings a hand to the underside of his partner’s chin, gently stroking the skin. Shuuichi eagerly leans into his touch, his tail lazily wrapping around his boyfriend’s leg and the softest and quietest purr escapes him. 

It was so disgustingly adorable in Ouma’s books. . . but more importantly, he hated how envious he was that Rantarou could so easily capture Shuuichi’s heart. The heart he striven to reach out and capture for years only for it to slip between his fingers. The heart his best friend should have  _ known _ he wanted so dearly.

Ouma tightens his hands around the handle of the shopping basket and hastily grabs Kaito by the wrist, pulling him away from a scene that tore his damaged heart to shreds. From a distance, Shuuichi shouts an apology before being smothered in a kiss from his boyfriend and once they part, he lets out a quietly giggled.

 

* * *

As Shuuichi and Rantarou leave the grocery store not long after that encounter and that's when a sudden realization hits the shorter of the pair. He reaches behind his long bangs that frame his face and touches his human ears. The silver star shaped earrings are still there. . . then. . . then how did Ouma-kun know about his cat ears and tail? Rantarou gives him a concerned look, silently asking if he's alright. Shuuichi put on a smile and holds onto his boyfriend's hand, and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Rantarou leans over and kisses the crown of Shuuichi's head before they made their way back to Shuuichi's car.  


Shuuichi supposes that it was just a coincidence. Ouma has never done anything like that before. . . and it's not like he suddenly found magic after all this time. That's a bit too farfetched for him to believe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ya kaito has been big gay ever since 600ad, but, u kno period typical homophobia forbade him from actually acting on it and he was under the impression shuuichi was a woman the whole time because he was introduced to him as the 'queen' and he wasnt AWARE the festival was just that, a festival


End file.
